1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device providing cancellation of call-waiting and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices such as mobile phones often provide a call-waiting function. An incoming call can be rejected if interruption of a current call is undesirable. However, subsequent incoming calls will generate respective notifications, which, in addition to repeatedly disturbing the current call, must be individually rejected.